One Night At A Time
by theRegalBeagle
Summary: Glitch and Cain really wish they could have a night together. Too bad something keeps getting in their way. But, hey, practice makes perfect, right? Inspired by George Strait song. Rated M to be save.


**Title:** One Night At A Time  
**Characters(**_**/Pairings**_**):** Cain/Glitch  
**Rating:** Mature audiences please.  
**Warnings (**_**inc. Spoilers**_**):** Mature content. Um…I'm pretty sure there are no real spoilers except one or two.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tin Man or any of its characters. I'm sure I'm not the first in saying…damn. Also don't own the song "One Night At A Time", by George Strait.  
**Summary:** Glitch and Cain really wish they could have a night together. Too bad something keeps getting in their way. But, hey, practice makes perfect, right?

* * *

Their first night at an attempt to truly show their love for one another took place after a ball. Both men were dressed in their finest, and both had wanted out as soon as they put those finest on. Seeing each other in such attires only made it worse.

They had slipped out ever-so quietly with a bottle of wine. The music faded as they reached Cain's bedroom. The instant the wooden door was shut behind them Glitch ran at the tin man with such force that…well, only Glitch could pounce like he did. The two men inched over to the large bed in a wave of kisses and licks. The soft sheets gave the headcase's zipper pull complete comfort as clothing was torn off and muscles were explored. The moment was perfect. Passion, lust, and physical contact joined with protection and love to create an indescribable feeling in both men. Cain was seconds away from entering his new lover's willing body and filling him with nothing but moans and joy.

Too bad he fell off the bed first.

Cain could have saved the moment, he really could have. If Glitch didn't laugh until his side hurt.

--

During their second attempt at making love, Glitch woke Cain with a peck on the lips. The soft touch alone pulled the steel-hearted man out of his vicious dreams. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him into the sheets. Calloused hands stroked warm skin under a red and black striped tee. Whimpers of pleasure escaped Glitch's usually talkative lips.

Cain slowly but surely maneuvered his fingers down the pale skin, until he felt the chill of a metal buckle. The belt stood no chance against the resourceful and determined tin man. Glitch smiled playfully down at the pair of hands working to unlatch and discard the annoying accessory.

Just as the blonde almost had the trouser button undone, the bedroom door slammed open and in jumped the small Viewer yelling something about dinner. Seeing the bigger man straddling the ex-advisor's legs, Kahlm's eyes opened wide and he let out a scream.

Cain hopped off the bed and tried to calm down the young boy. Instead he got a kick to the right knee.

Glitch laughed again.

Later that evening, Raw had a talk with the two men about locked doors. There was _mucho_ yelling.

This made DG laugh.

--

The third attempt took place exactly three weeks after the eclipse. During the day Glitch had been practicing his fighting skills in the woods. The heat beat down on his pale body, and his shirt was removed. When Wyatt went looking for him the scene almost made him collapse. The headcase moved with grace. Cain watched every muscle on the other man's body move with ease while his own muscles tightened up.

When Glitch turned around and saw the sweating blonde a smile grew on his lips. He motioned for the other man to join him. Glitch taught him what he could for the rest of the day. When night fell, the brunette watched as Cain demonstrated what he had learned. Glitch froze up. Tan skin moved with ultimate beauty. Blue eyes shown brightly as he slowed his pace to a halt.

The two grabbed hands and ran for the castle. Past servants, stairs, and unwanted doors the two men burst through Cain's bedroom door. The tin man slammed his lover onto the bed and grinded their middles together softly. Back arching, Glitch released delicate moans. Cain licked his lips at the exposed neck.

A feeling of pleasure danced down Glitch's spine as Cain's lips graced that sensitive neck of his. A tongue stroked his skin making him push his groin against the blonde's. Cain moaned into his lover's neck, the vibration making Glitch take in a deep breath.

And that's when Ahamo entered the room with a blanket and pillow in hand. Ignoring the current position of the two men, the Queens husband set up his things on the floor and said something about a fight and not wanting to sleep on some stupid couch.

He fell asleep and Glitch shook his head when Cain tried to attack his neck again.

Cain left to go sleep on some stupid couch.

--

Two days later the Queen had her annual "Safe Sex Day". The name alone frightened most of the residents at the castle. Every year the Queen of the O.Z. played an educational video and everyone had to watch.

There was snickering and clapping at many points that where to close to crossing the line to porn. People gasped at pictures of sexually transmitted diseases and the effects on the body they had.

DG and Glitch laughed for a majority of the time, while Cain and Azkadellia watched in shock.

That night Glitch jumped on the sleeping tin man's bed and hugged him tightly. Cain woke up to the smell of the forest and apples. He chuckled lightly and positioned himself over the brunette.

Still feeling a little awkward about the movie, Cain pulled a condom out of his pocket. Glitch felt a little upset, but figured it didn't matter so long as they could make love already.

Cain tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Glitch took it and tried to use his teeth, making Cain raise an eyebrow, but that didn't work either.

So Cain tried a knife.

The blade broke.

After a half-an-hour of tugging and grunting (over the condom and not each other) the blonde threw the safety package across the room and laid down angrily. Glitch shook his head again and wrapped his arms around the other man's bigger frame.

Cain yelled at him for laughing minutes later.

--

The next attempt couldn't have gone worse. Glitch played with the buttons on Cain's shirt. He undid one, and when the stiff man didn't say anything the headcase undid another, and another, and another, until a bare chest was exposed before him. Pale long fingers tip-toed up and down the tan muscles. A look of wonder and delight stared up at Cain, who smirked down at the man in his arms. He playfully tossled the brown curls before Glitch jumped on top of him. Cain's heart missed a beat as large brown eyes looked down at him with a perfect lovingness.

Soft hands stroked rough skin. With each gentle touch of those hands, Cain could feel himself loosing control. His back arched slightly, their groins meeting. Glitch laughed in his own playful way as he bent down and kissed his love's chest. His warm lips traced down to his stomach with more innocent kisses. Cain's back tried to pull up again, but the tin man stopped it.

Glitch stared at Wyatt's body with longing, desire burning in his eyes. The zipperhead bent back down and started sucking on one of the other's ribs. Lips and tongue worked together to drive their victim over the edge.

Cain's back arched up quickly, a crack echoing through the room. Cain's eyes widened and his body froze. Big eyes looked up at him from his ribcage. When he tried to lower his back, a yelp of pain escaped his lips. The brunette did his best to hold back a smile as he ran to the bathroom and prepared a towel of warm water. He came back and placed it underneath Cain, who relaxed slowly.

The blonde couldn't move for a week.

Glitch and DG both found it hilarious. Finding out _how_ he threw his back out made it all that more enjoyable to the youngest princess.

--

After that week Cain grabbed Glitch as he was entering his room from behind. The thin frame shook violently as Cain kicked the door closed behind them and began to kiss Glitch's ear. Feeling the warm body shake, Cain turned him around.

Glitch screamed and punched him in the face.

Cain held his eye and watched as Glitch ran for his bed, armed with fragile objects that lined his room. Each was aimed for his head.

Cain left the man to figure out where he was on his own. He'd realize who the strange blonde man was that had held him soon enough.

--

For what they hoped would be their last _attempt_ at making love, Wyatt placed numerous lit candles around his bed. Rose petal were scattered across the large piece of furniture, and a sign was placed on his door telling everyone that he was in a confidential meeting with another tin man about palace security.

Entering the room slowly, Glitch looked around at the dark and romantic scene. He smiled shyly when Cain offered his hand for a dance. Letting his lover lead, Glitch rested his head on the other's shoulder. A warmth radiated throughout his body with each step.

When their music-less dance ended, they kissed passionately. The two dodged the small candles lined around the floor and fell on the bed. Clothes were torn off and they held each other close as they kissed more. Cain's hands slid down every inch of Glitch's body, making the headcase roll them around in a moment of pure heat. The bed rocked slowly.

That night sparks flew.

Too bad it was literally.

As Cain was about to reach down for his zipperhead's length, fire erupted from the side of the bed. The vibrations created a bounce in the candle's otherwise not-real step. Glitch jumped from the bed and threw his clothes on as Wyatt tried to blow the flames out himself.

Glitch threw him his clothing and out they ran.

--

Glitch and Cain lay next to each other in their tent. Everyone was on their way to the Ice Castle, seeing how half of the Finaquan castle was burnt down. The two men decided it was best to keep quiet and let everyone else think it was an innocent accident.

As Cain began to slowly drift off to sleep, a thin arm wrapped around his waist. Glitch cuddled up beside the blonde and sighed a sleepy sigh. His curls tickled under Cain's chin, forcing a smile out of him. He wrapped his own arms around his love and held him close.

The moon had shown brightly that night, as the lamp in the men's tent went out. Glitch felt his loose shirt get pulled off his shoulder. He smiled and reached for his lover's buttons.

The next morning both men sat with there friends and ate breakfast with a smile on their faces.

DG couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

A/N: I am not very pleased with this fic, and I was a little worried about posting it. But I figured the best criticism and advise comes from you wonderful Cain/Glitch fans. Was this story okay?


End file.
